Neighbors
by wolflover4566
Summary: Kairi's day was always the same; wake up, go to school, do homework and sleep. She wants a little something extra in her day to make her excited to wake up the next day. Maybe the new transfer student will give her that little something.
1. Chapter 1

**Neighbours**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Destiney islands was known for its beauty and peaceful environments. It was a small place yet big enough to hold countless adventures for the residence who lived there. The crashing waves at the shore ensured that everyone woke up with the knowledge that the sparkling bed of water was only a few minutes' walk away from them. Because of the size of the island, not too many people were around like in the shining Twilight Town but enough to ensure that you didn't feel like you were stranded on a random island in between the worlds.

An alarm sounded the beginning of a new sunrise for Kairi, yet the beautiful redhead doesn't want to get out of bed and seriously, who could blame her. Today was the beginning of a brand-new semester for the high school girl. She laid in bed for a little while longer, not even bothering to turn off the alarm clock right next to her bed. In her not-yet-active mind she was hoping that this was all just a bad dream that would go away after just a few more minutes of sleep.

"Kairi, you got to wake up." A young voice called out to her from beyond her door that was all too familiar to the sleepy redhead.

"Just 5 more minutes." Kairi replied from under the sheets that made her voice sound muffled and distorted. Whoever stood behind her door couldn't handle the noise that her alarm was making, thus they opened the door and walked calmly to Kairi's side and turned off the alarm for her.

"Seriously, if you keep sleeping then we are going to end up being late again." Said the mystery girl standing next to the sleeping one.

"Shhhhh…me sleep for five more minutes." Kairi was trying to sleep talk her way out of it, yet with no success. The mystery girl walked out of the room only to return a few seconds later with a horn in her hands. In her mind, she counted down from three, aimed the horn directly at Kairi and turned her head in the opposite direction.

The horn blasted shockwaves through the room which sent a very confused Kairi rolling out of bed while getting tangled up by her own bedding. Kairi struggled to escape the pleasing clutches of the beddings and jumped up to her feet just to make the noise stop.

"NAMINÉ!" Kairi yelled at her sister.

"Good, you're awake. Now hurry up, breakfast will be ready soon." Naminé walked out of the room with a joy in her step. Kairi sensed the pleasure she gets in waking her up like that and vowed to get her revenge.

The drapes on her body started to slide off of her silk like skin to reveal her perfect hourglass figure guarded by only a pink panty and bra. She walked over to the mirror to take a good look at herself to analyse what she needed to do before the usual walk to school.

Her hair was surprisingly still in order even from all the rolling and wild movements earlier. She was still half asleep but could clearly see the lines under her eyes. Nothing a warm shower won't fix. She dragged her half dead body to the closet where she pulled out her school uniform. She tossed it onto the bed with terrible aim and slugged her feet across the floor in the direction of the bathroom.

Yet again, the clothing on her body came off easily as if it felt guilty for keeping such a marvel away from the open. Unfortunately, public nudity is a crime so can't hope to see that picture any time soon. Besides, Kairi was a proper girl who wouldn't even think about doing something like that. Especially on the island where everyone knows everyone.

Kairi is a beautiful young teen who has a heart big enough for everything. She is the kind of girl who cares about the people closest to her and is always trying to be a helping hand. She's also very smart and has wonderful grades that would make any parent proud. She had everything she wanted but she didn't brag about it as if she was spoiled. She appreciated everything she had and loved everyone who was in her life. She was the definition of a shining star in the night sky.

Her sister, Naminé, was the same, yet she was a lot more shy than Kairi was. She loves to draw and is always wearing a beautiful smile on her sparking lips. She adores the colour white because, to her, it means anything could happen. White is what an artist starts with before he continues on his adventure to create a masterpiece.

By the time Kairi finished her shower, the smell of freshly roast bacon was hanging thickly in the air. Kairi couldn't wait to get downstairs and enjoy the wonderful feast that awaited her. She wasted no time in getting dressed and locating her school bag filled with books of pure boredom. She raced down the stairs where plates of food were waiting to be consumed.

"Wow, this looks amazing!" Kairi's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the meal in front of her.

"Good morning to you too honey." Said a silky voice coming from behind the stove.

"Morning mom, breakfast looks great." Kairi quickly dove into her plate.

"Where's Naminé? I thought she would be down before me." Kairi looked around to try and spot her blond-haired twin, with no luck. While she was looking around she did see something odd.

"Hey mom, why is there a truck in front of the house next door? I thought no one lived there." Curiosity filled her mind under those red locks.

"I have not a slightest clue, they must have finally sold the house. That's the best I can come up with." Her mom moved over to the sink and started washing the dishes.

"But, there was never any "for sale" signs in the yard. That's very strange."

"Don't think too hard on it, sweetie. We will go greet them once they have settled."

Kairi obeyed her loving mother and continued with her breakfast. The house next to hers hasn't been lived in for a very long time. She never even saw anyone go inside there in her life. She even made up scary stories about the place saying that whosoever walks in, would never walk out again.

Naminé finally came running down the stairs in a big rush.

"Oh no, my hair took far longer than I expected!" she rushed over to the table, grabbed a slice of toast and a piece of bacon and rushed to the door.

"Kairi we have to move or else we are going to be late!"

"Says the one who is late." Kairi joked

They both kissed their mother goodbye before running out of the house as if their lives were at stake. Kairi couldn't help but feel like this was her regular routine, usually every morning would start the same and the day would go on until she would get home, do her homework and then go to sleep. While they were running towards school she couldn't help but have those thoughts in her head. She wouldn't say that she was bored with her life; she just wanted a little more excitement in the day that might actually change everything. Little does she know that her wish isn't far from coming true.

Finally, after ten minutes of running, the two girls arrived at their destination. Destiney High, the only high school on the entire island. It was a beautiful place of education for everyone on the island, yet school is still school which means that classes are always boring.

"Made it with ten minutes to spare. You know that we could have just taken our time walking here." Kairi suggested.

"I know, but I wanted to see Olette before class. She finally got back from Twilight Town." Kairi smiled at her sister, realizing how sweet she can be when she really misses someone.

"Well then, we had better find her before…"

"Hey Kairi…Naminé…!" Kairi recognized the voice shouting in the distance. She looked into the direction it had originated from only to locate the silver haired beach boy. Riku was an old childhood friend of Kairi's and have been friends since the day they met. His uniform was a little tight around his arms, usually because he was a fitness junky.

Riku started to walk over to them with his bag slung over his shoulder and his one hand hidden in his pants pocket.

"Hey Riku, I was wondering when you would show up." Kairi smiled at the sight of her friend. He had been gone all summer visiting family in Hallow Bastion.

"You say that as if I was never going to come back, didn't you even miss me?" Riku asked.

"Of course, I did, it's great to see you again. I hope you had a great summer with your family."

"Uhm…yeah well I'll tell you all about that later. It's a pretty long story. So where are you two headed?"

"Have you seen Olette anywhere? We were just about to go looking for her." Naminé asked.

"Yeah, I did, she was standing with Hayner and Pence in the courtyard. Was on my way there anyway." Riku, Kairi and Naminé walked together through the halls of the school and past all the students who were mingling with each other after the long summer vacation.

The three finally managed to cross the deadly school halls over to the courtyard where they were scanning the grounds in search of their friends. Naminé was the first to locate her brunet friend and lead the way for the others.

"Olette, I've missed you!" Naminé cried out, hugging her friend from behind

"Oh, hey Nami. I've missed you, too." Olette turned around to give her friend a proper hug.

"Welcome back! I hope you had fun. We can't wait to hear about it!" Kairi exclaimed.

Talking about their trips was probably the only exciting thing Kairi could think about. It was kind of sad that she didn't know what else to talk about seeing as they have all been friends since middle school.

"I promise I'll tell you soon, but we all need to get to the offices to receive our new schedules before the bell sounds." Kairi's eyes popped open in shock.

"Oh crap, we forgot! We need to hurry!" Kairi grabbed both Riku and Naminé's arms and dragged them off. Olette wasn't far behind, running after them with Hayner and Pence right behind her.

"Hey, why didn't anyone ask me about how my vacation was!" yelled the frustrated Hayner and Pence while running full speed ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Aww man, I can't believe I got a double math period!" Hayner couldn't stop complaining about how his schedule sucked.

"Lighten up, at least you'll get to spend more time with me." Olette teased. Hayner suddenly didn't think of double math as such a curse.

"What about you, Kairi? Got anything new this semester?" Naminé was usually very curious about everyone else's timeline. She really wanted to see which classes they had together.

"Well, not really…just the same old boring classes. Got English the first period." Kairi felt a little down; her schedule was pretty much always the same. She had hoped that it would at least be a change, but her hopes weren't just that, hopes.

"But look, we all have homeroom together. I, for one, and happy about that. My previous homeroom teacher was terrible. He would only let us sit there in silence, not letting anyone speak a word. As if that wasn't enough, you all abandoned me to suffer the evils of that asshole." Riku noticed Kairi was not herself today, as if something was missing. Usually when he would see her look down he would always try to make her laugh again.

"Hey, we didn't abandon you, we just…didn't want to bother you while you were being tortured." Everyone started to laugh at Pence's comeback. Except for Kairi, who was still hoping for a little spark in the day.

Riku noticed that Kairi didn't wear her smile today. He knew immediately that something was wrong and he already had a good idea what it was.

"Hey, shouldn't we start heading to class? We could then choose where we want to sit." Naminé implied.

"Sounds good. Will you sit next to me Nami?" Olette asked.

"But, don't I usually sit next to you?" Hayner argued. Hayner always sits next to her usually because he has had a crush on Olette since day one.

"Oh, don't worry, you can sit behind me. Who knows, you might enjoy the view." Olette winked at him, giving him a devilish smile before they all started walking. Hayner's face suddenly began to grow a new shade of red when he heard her words.

Class A1 was the chosen class for the group. was the same size as the other classes, except it had something all the other classes lacked; a beautiful few that displayed the entire town and the sparkling ocean. If it weren't for the education, this room would be perfect for a tourist overlook of the town.

"We finally got the best class room in the entire school. No more staring at other class rooms." Riku was really enjoying the idea of staring his mornings with a gorgeous view.

Everyone chose their seats at random except for Hayner and Naminé who adored their friend. Riku sat one seat to the left and one seat back from Kairi. He left the seat open in front of him mostly because he didn't like being so far in front. Pence sat in front of Olette and behind Kairi; was the best seat for being close to his friends. Last time he sat on the other side of the class because it was the only seat open in the entire class.

The school bell sounded, alarming all students and staff to get to their assigned classes. A few seconds later, one of the teachers entered Kairi's classroom. He had long brown hair and a necklace with a lion on it.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mr. Leon. I will be your homeroom teacher for the remainder of the year. Please find your seats and we will get started." He turned over to the board and started to write down his name in wide letters. All the students quickly shifted to their seats, and like a broken speaker, they all went silent.

"Let's start off with the basics. I would very much appreciate it if you followed the rules of this class. I really don't want to spend the entire year looking over my shoulder. Before I hand out the rules, we have two new transfer students. Please stand up and announce your names." Mr. Leon insisted.

The class looked around to see if they can spot any new faces in the room, yet there were none. No one stood up or even said their names. Kairi could hear the whispers in the room from the other students who were confused about the situation.

On the other side of the school, two pairs of footsteps were banging against the cold floor at a considerable speed, eager to get to their destination. Kairi was also confused about this entire thing. Transfer students were very rare in this small town. Usually people travel to other worlds to get an education. Destiney high was only built because some people couldn't afford to go to other worlds. Kairi's family made their fair share in life, enough to go to other schools, but Naminé and Kairi both agreed that the island is where they belong.

"Dude, I found it!" yelled a strange voice coming from the halls. Everyone in the class turned their heads in the direction of footsteps running down the hall, getting even closer by the second. In the doorframe stopped a kid that seemed the same age as Kairi, or anyone else in the room for that matter. All Kairi could make out of this stranger was his spikey brown hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"DUDE! WATCH OUT!" The floors on that level of the school had just been polished, meaning it is extra slippery than any other floor in the school.

The young stranger threw up his arms in a failed attempt to catch the other from overshooting the class, only to get crashed into and sent flying further away.

The entire class was dumb folded at what just happened. Even Mr. Leon had no idea what was going on and only looked at the room's entrance with a question mark above his head. A moment later, a hand curled around the side of the door frame with the rest of the body that followed thereafter. It was the spikey brunet who was first to re-appear. He was holding himself up against the doorframe with the one hand and the other was holding his head, probably from the collision earlier.

"Why didn't you stop? That really hurt." Said the spikey crash dummy.

"I'm sorry I really tried. This floor is just so slippery. Besides, you're the hard headed one in the family." Another boy revealed himself from the corner of the door. He looked a lot like the first guy but had golden blond hair instead of brown. They were both suffocating from their long marathon across the school.

"Are you the new students we were expecting?" asked Leon.

The two young boys opened their eyes simultaneously, revealing their clear blue eyes that reflected with light. All the girls in the class suddenly fell under their spell and were taken aback by their beauty. Kairi and Naminé had the same reaction followed by a huge thump against their ribcages. This caught Riku's attention, causing him to smile.

"Y-yes sir, we are so sorry for being late." The brunet apologized with all his heart. The teacher could see he meant it.

"We won't make excuses, we are truly sorry." The blond was very humble towards the teacher that instantly earned them points.

"Its fine boys. It's the first day, people are bound to get lost." The two looked at each other and nodded at each other.

"Yes sir, that's it, we got lost." Replied the brunet.

"Why don't you two come up here and introduce yourselves to the class." They both nodded again at the teacher and carefully walked over to the front of the class where everyone could see them better.

They both looked quite fit, a little skinny but not so much that they don't have any muscles on their bones. To everyone else that only meant that they must probably have six packs. They both spread their lips across their face in a smile. Kairi couldn't stop staring at the brunet while Naminé was hypnotized by the blond. They saw something in their smiles that just blew them away.

"Hi everyone, my name is Sora." Announced the brunet.

"And I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you." The blond spoke after his brother.

All eyes were on the two while everyone was busy analysing the two newcomers that were standing in front of them.

"Uhm, bro…don't you get the feeling like we are being watched?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah and it's kind of freaky." Answered Sora.

"Welcome, you two, please take any seat." Mr. Leon insisted. The two walked to the closest open seats. Sora spotted a great seat in front of Riku but didn't sit down before extending his arm to Riku to greet him.

"Hey man, nice to meet you." Said the goofy brunet.

Riku grinned at the new guy and extended his hand out to meet with his.

"Great to meet you as well. Name's Riku." After greeting each other, Sora pointed to the table in front of Riku with a questioned look on his face, Riku replied by welcoming Sora to the seat with a hand gesture. It was like they read each other's minds.

Kairi had to fight herself not to look next to her to see the new guy so close to her. She couldn't understand why she was acting this way.

" **What the hell is going on with me today? Why do I feel so…pinned down?** " she thought to herself. She only shook her head to snap out of the spell. She didn't even know the new guy so why would she suddenly feel so eager about him.

As for Roxas, he found a seat behind Naminé, causing the blond girl to nearly squeal. She was having the same attack as Kairi and she didn't even know why. Roxas didn't notice her at the time because he was distracted by how weird it feels having everyone stare at him, same goes for Sora.

Riku was wearing a sneaking smile on his lips. In his mind, he already predicted the future and liked what he was thinking.

" **Looks like Kairi is going to get that little something extra she has always wanted**." He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

The bell rang, declaring the end of homeroom. To the entire class, it felt like an eternity. Everyone got up from their seats, got their bags from next to them, and started heading to the exit off to their next class. Sora met up with his brother with his schedule out to see if he and his brother have the next period together.

"Nah, I have art now. That's bad…" said Roxas. Naminé couldn't help but overhear about his next class.

"Why is it bad? Thought you like drawing." Sora didn't understand why Roxas was so troubled about art class. In their previous school, Roxas was at the top of the art class. He got great marks for his art work but he feels that it was mostly because everyone else didn't really have a passion for art.

"It's because it's a new school. You know how embarrassed I am about my work. And…I don't know where the class is." Replied Roxas, answering the question brewing inside Sora. Riku stood up from his seat and moved in close enough to overhear the last few words that Roxas spoke.

"I think I can help you with that." Exclaimed Riku. He walked over to Sora's side and stuck out his hand to greet Roxas.

"My name is Riku. I heard you have art next, right?" Riku looked over his shoulder to Naminé.

"Hey Naminé, would you mind showing Roxas here to the art class?" Naminé suddenly hesitated to move. Her grip on her bag suddenly got tighter and her hair covered her face to hide her freaked-out expression.

"Naminé?" Roxas questioned. At that moment, she turned her face slowly towards Roxas. The hair covering her face slid to the side to reveal the hidden beauty under it. Her eyes met his, causing time to stand still and sparks to fly in a million directions. Roxas's eye grew wide when he saw the face of an innocent angle looking at him with a shy expression. Roxas could have sworn his heart was melting from inside his body.

"Roxas, this is Naminé. She is an art fanatic." Riku joked. Roxas held a war within himself so that he could only speak.

"H-h-hi, its n-nice to m-meet you." Roxas fell over his words.

"Wow Roxas, didn't think you were that bothered about art class. Don't worry, you'll do great." Sora was an idiot for not noticing what was really going on.

"Hi, I'm Sora. I'm this nerve wreck's brother." Naminé nodded at him with a small smile before turning her attention right back at Roxas.

"What class do you have next?" asked Riku. Sora quickly looked down to the sheet of paper folded up in his hands.

"It seems I have history. It says here it's in class E6. I have not a clue how to get there." Sora's mood dropped at the reality that he would just get lost again.

"No warries, me and Kairi have history as well. We could show you the way." Riku pat Sora on the back to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry, but who is Kairi?" Sora had a questionable face as he asked his question. Riku simply pointed at the girl against the wall of the room.

"It's the red head over there." Sora turned to look at Kairi who was looking straight at them, too nervous to walk over and say "hello". Sora stood there with barely any thought when he first laid eyes on the girl from the other side of the room.

"Wow, she's pretty…" Kairi could hear his comment from across the room. Riku's eye burst open and curved his lips against each other trying to keep himself from laughing. Sora was still staring blindly at the marvel in front of him. Kairi's face suddenly burst into a red blaze. She lowered her head to hide her face.

"Wait, did I just…" Sora snapped out of it and realized everyone was looking at him.

"Dude you just said that out loud!" Roxas was embarrassed for his brother's part. Sora came to the realization at what he had said, he felt like a total idiot.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed!" Sora freaked out like a crazy person in a madhouse. Kairi simply shook it off and moved closer to them. Every step was a struggle for she didn't know how to react after that.

"Kairi, this is Sora. Sora, this is the pretty girl." Kairi's face became even more red than it already was. She hit her friend over the shoulder for his comment.

"Riku!" Riku couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. He rubbed the spot where Kairi had hit him while laughing his lungs out.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at Sora who smiled back at her as well, only to hide his sense of wonder. Her smile was beautiful.

"Oh, and these three next to me is Hayner, Pence and Olette." Riku pointed out to the 3 characters pretending to chat with each other while they were actually eavesdropping on the entire thing. Things for those three instantly became awkward.

"He-he…sorry for being so rude, I'm Olette." Olette stood up from her seat and shook hands with both Sora and Roxas. Sora could have sworn he saw her blush a bit when she stood up.

"Yeah sorry about that. Names Hayner and this next to me is Pence." Hayner didn't shake their hands, but only because he was trying to act cool in front of Olette.

"Hi, nice to meet cha." Pence waved from behind Hayner's shoulder with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Okay, now that all the formalities are done, shouldn't we get to class. We are really gonna be late if we keep standing here." Riku implied. Everyone nodded in sync, which Riku found a little creepy.

"Me and my brother would really like to get to know you all. We should get together at lunch, if that's ok with you guys." Sora was trying his best to be polite. He didn't want anyone to think he was one of those people who would hang around others when he's not even invited.

"Yeah sounds great." Pence sounded excited.

"It's cool." Hayner was trying to be smooth on his answer.

"I wouldn't mind. Me and Kairi could show Sora around the school as well." Riku volunteered. Kairi didn't know why she got dragged into it but then again, she didn't really mind.

"Nami, would you mind showing Roxas around? Me, Hayner and pence are headed in the opposite direction as you two." Olette's question kickstarted an ocean of wild thoughts in the creative mind of Naminé. She started to get dizzy by just thinking of everything that could happen in the short walk to class. To answer Olette's question, she simply nodded with a little red covering her cheeks.

"Alright, we'll see everyone at lunch." Riku pat Sora on the back again, nearly having him shot into Kairi.

Everyone said their goodbyes, picked up their bags and rocketed out of the room. Riku, Kairi and Sora headed to history, leaving the adorable Naminé and Roxas to walk alone. Both Roxas and Naminé were too shy to even look at each other. It is actually to be expected; meeting new people is a little awkward at first.

Four periods had gone by and lunch had finally arrived. To Sora it was like stumbling onto a river in the middle of the desert. After history, Sora had math with Hayner and Olette before being abandoned in the darkness of business studies. He walked towards the cafeteria with his arms behind his head, dreaming of when he would finally get to go home and fall into the embrace of his bed.

"(Sigh)…at least there are only four more periods left." Sora was talking to himself when another student accidently bumped into him while running to what seemed to be a big commotion. Sora grew curious as to what was going on, so he walked closer to get a better view. Everyone was forming a barricade for some reason which made it hard for Sora to get through.

"Alright punk, here's the deal. You want to be in my school, you gotta pay a permission fee. So, hand over all your lunch money before things get ugly." A tall guy wearing a black beany was pinning Roxas down to a locker.

"Come on, Seifer, teach him a lesson, ya know." Seifer was surrounded by a two-other people who seemed to be in on his bullying. Seifer pulled his fist back, getting ready to release it directly at Roxas.

"Oh, I wi…" before Seifer could complete his sentence, Sora appeared with his foot in his face, sending him across the room.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Sora demanded.

"You little…you're going to pay for that." Seifer got back up to his feet, looking really pissed.

"Rox, get ready!" Sora commanded. Roxas got beside Sora, preparing to defend himself and his brother.

"That's enough, Seifer." The voice forced Seifer to freeze in his tracks. Riku was standing behind him with eyes as cold as a blizzard.

Seifer stood there for a few moments, staring into Riku's eyes before breaking free from his paralysis. He turned around facing the opposite direction.

"Whatever…" Seifer played it off and started walking past Sora and Roxas. He didn't even bother to threaten the two after that drop-kick to the face.

"Riku…great timing!" Sora yelled. He was pretty grateful that Riku showed up when he did, else things might have gotten out of hand.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Roxas was the victim here." Sora looked at his brother to see if he was injured.

"Me? That guy was the victim. Your kick is definitely going to leave a mark." Everyone around them started to scatter into the wind.

"Let's get to the cafeteria before the teachers show up." Riku insisted. Roxas and Sora agreed and blended into the crowd on their way to the cafeteria. Once they got there, the entire gang was waiting to welcome them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Hey, where the hell have you guys been?" Pence interrogated them.

"Seifer." Riku only had to say one word to answer all their questions. Everyone had the "oooh" expression on their faces, except for Naminé and Kairi.

"Why does he have to be so mean all the time." Asked Kairi while walking up to Sora. Naminé chose to target Roxas. They both checked to see if any of them had any bruises or marks, but thankfully found none.

"You two know that getting into fights on your first day is a bad way to start a reputation." Kairi crossed her arms and had a big frown on her face, as if they were to blame for it all.

"Hey, that guy was the one who started it. Sora here just got my back." Roxas managed to get a save the day from the frowny Kairi.

Kairi stood with the same expression before releasing a hard sigh. In her heart, she was very glad to see that no one got hurt. She hated violence, but she understood that self-defence was better than starting the whole thing.

"Did you guys at least get a good slug in?" Hayner was curious. It was obvious he had a grudge against Seifer.

"Hell yeah, Sora kicked him so hard in the face he ended up mopping the floor." Riku said before sitting down. Mysteriously there had already been a tray of food waiting for him at the table.

"It's nothing me and Roxas aren't use to. We use to get into a lot of fights in our previous school. The guys didn't like the way all the girls were day dreaming about us and decided to beat us up for it."

"Oh my gosh, that's so cruel!" Kairi exclaimed. She was outraged to hear that they would be hurt for no reason. Naminé stood beside Roxas, wanting so hard to give him a hug or grip onto his arm. Both their hearts were aching at the story.

"Its fine, Sora and I would never face them alone. Besides, we aren't hopeless when it comes to fighting. But we do prefer to avoid it." Roxas explained.

"So, where are you two originally from?" Riku didn't want to hang on the incident all day, so he changed the subject. Sora and Roxas sat next to each other at the table, feeling their legs getting irritated.

"We use to live in Twilight town and go to the head high school. We only got here yesterday. We didn't know this place at all, so we ended up being late trying to find the school." Sora told them.

"Yeah but we were actually late thanks to you who refused to get out of bed again." Roxas nudged his brother. Naminé smiled; she could relate to having a sibling who refuses to get up. Everyone around the table laughed at Roxas's reply.

"So why did you guys move here? Do your family have business here or something?" Kairi asks, trying to feed her curiosity. When Sora and Roxas heard the question, they stopped in their tracks and looked at each other before reconnecting eye contact with everyone else.

"Actually, the bullying had a lot to do with it. So, we came here. So far, we are really enjoying it here, except for the boring classes, but that's everywhere." Sora held his head in his hand while it was resting on the edge of the table.

"What are you guys doing later this evening? Pence and I are planning on hitting the blitz ball field after school with some other buddies. Want to join?" Hayner finally got a little use to the newcomers and thought it would be a great way to get to know them a bit better.

"We would really like that. But…" Roxas gave it over to Sora to finish.

"The principle asked us to go see him after school to go over the transfer papers. No dough we are going to be stuck there for an hour or so." It was clear that Sora wasn't looking forward to it.

"So, we won't be seeing you when we go home either?" Naminé was a bit sad to hear it. She wanted to say goodbye to Roxas before heading home.

"Unfortunately, not. But I'm sure we will get to see each other off next week." Roxas secretly felt the same way about wanting to see Naminé off one more time before the day ended.

"See you guys next week. We'll make plans to get together next weekend." Hayner said his goodbyes.

"We should get together at the beach. I haven't been in those waters in what feels like forever." Olette suggested. Riku nodded in agreement. He hasn't been to the beach all summer and missed the feel of the waves against his skin.

"That's a great idea! Riku can bring Xion along." Kairi teased. She knew being away from his girlfriend for so long would definitely cause some kind of reaction.

"I'll be sure to invite her, wonder why she wasn't at school today." Riku wondered.

"Naminé and I will ask Sora and Roxas if they want to join us when we see them again." Kairi was nice enough to volunteer. Naminé didn't have a problem with it at all. She really wouldn't mind seeing her blond-haired friend again.

"Anyways, have a great weekend. We'll text you with the details later." Kairi implied. Riku said his goodbyes as well and headed home. Naminé and Kairi walked side-by-side on their way home and Hayner walked Olette home, too.

While walking back, Kairi's thoughts kept circling around what had happened throughout her day. She remembers starting off a little down, but as soon as Sora and his brother entered the classroom, those depressed feeling started to fade away. Same as Naminé, she wouldn't mind seeing his goofy grin again soon.

"Oh, by the way, are we going to bake our new neighbours a little something to welcome them?" Kairi completely forgot about the mysterious new neighbours who had moved in next door. If Naminé hadn't reminded her, she wouldn't even have given it a thought.

"We should, it would be rude to show up without a house warming gift." Kairi smiled. She loved to cook and has had a lot of success with it. Everyone in her group of friends have tasted her dishes and none were dissatisfied.

Kairi and Naminé finally reached their house and noticed that the large truck in front of the neighbour's house was gone. Kairi had been sure it would have taken a while longer for them to move all their belongings. The two young ladies walked up to their front porch before Kairi tried to sneak a peek at what new folks looked like, but with no luck.

"Mom, we're home!" Naminé announced. There was no answer as well as no other sound roaming the house. Their footsteps suddenly felt louder than usual.

"We should change before we start with dinner. I don't like wearing this uniform while at home. It makes me feel…boring." Kairi stated. Naminé agreed completely. Both of them felt like the uniform was suffocating them. They both ran up to their separate rooms closing the door right behind them.

Kairi threw her bag onto the bed before kicking off her shoes and opening her closet doors. As she started unbuttoning her shirt, Sora's face appeared back into her mind. Without her noticing, her face became a light shade of red. She suddenly started unbuttoning her shirt even slower, imagining it was Sora doing it for her.

She could almost feel his hands grazing against her flesh while doing so. Her ears started to heat up at the idea of having her pink bra exposed for Sora to see. She would imagine his eyes burning her smooth skin and his breath steaming up her neck. Her shirt was finally off, but she didn't stop there. She simply slid her skirt right of, not wasting any time. She pictured Sora's hands all over her half naked body, using his finger tips to draw shapes on her skin.

"Kairi hurry up!" she snapped out of her day dream when the loud bang on her door was heard. Naminé seemed to have finished getting dressed while she was standing with nothing but her cute pink bra and matching panties, both with an adorable bow in the middle.

She stood there, occupied by her thoughts. Why was she acting this way about someone she had just met? No one else caused her to have this effect, so why now?

"Sora…" she whispered to herself. Her breaths became heavy just by the sound of his name. she couldn't deny that she wanted to see him again. She didn't know if she could hold out until next week.

"Man, that felt like forever!" Roxas whined

"I know what you mean. All that just to say that we shouldn't cause any trouble. Like we would go around causing fights." Said the spikey brunet.

"That whole thing with Seifer wasn't even our fault." The two were busy walking home, discussing the entire hour of listening to principle Xemnas.

"Since we are on the topic of school "affairs", why didn't we ask for anyone's numbers? Those people looked real nice." Roxas asked. Sora suddenly curved his lips in a wide smirk.

"You just want that Naminé girl's number, don't you?" Sora implied. Roxas fell in shock to his brother's words. His face instantly grew bright red. If it weren't for the golden light of the sun set, his blushing face would have been visible for everyone to see.

"Wh-what on earth makes you think that!" asked the aroused blond.

"Hey I didn't see it at first but during lunch I could see there was a little something. You never looked at a girl like that before." Sora teased. Roxas tried his hardest to hide his love driven expression.

"You're not innocent either. You couldn't take your eyes off of Kairi at all!" Roxas shot a perfect comeback, causing the brunet to get the same kind of blush that his brother was wearing.

"She-she is just pretty, doesn't mean I like her or anything…" Sora lied. During class, he couldn't stop thinking of how her hair sparkled in the sun rays, how her eyes reminded him of the beautiful night sky and about how her voice sang melodies in his ears.

"Don't worry, we will probably get to see them soon. I'm really starting to enjoy it here." Roxas stuck his hand into his pocket, clenching his fist. He wanted to get to know Naminé better and become close to her. Same could be said for Sora; he wanted to know Kairi and be able to see her almost every day.

Suddenly Sora and Roxas's eyes sprung open in realizing what they were thinking about. They had just met these girls, they barely knew them at all, so why would they be thinking so wildly about them. The last thing they wanted was to be remembered as perverts. They both stopped and shook the thought out of their heads only to open their eyes again and see they were standing in front of their home.

"Hey, the moving van is gone." Said Sora. He looked around for any sight of the truck but had no luck whatsoever.

"Well, we only had a couple of things. The house was already furnished years ago. It was only our stuff that had to be moved." Roxas reminded his brother.

Sora only shrugged his shoulders up to indicate a "whatever" and walked up to the house with his brother. He got out a key, with a micky mouse keychain hanging from it, and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Sora was still in bed, escaping reality through dreaming about wonders and beauty, but the peace had an expiry date. His alarm sent waves of sounds throughout the room, causing a reaction from the bed loving brunet. He wanted the sound to go away so badly that he shifted around in his bed, failing to make the sound go away by throwing the sheets over his head. Eventually, Sora slugged his arm off the bed and with all the might he had gathered from the few seconds of waking, he lifted his arm and rested it on the alarm clock next to his bed. He slowly shut it down and threw his arm back beside him.

His blue eyes finally managed to escape the darkness and into the bright morning daylight. He threw the covers off of his body and sat upright, waiting a while before finding the necessary power to get up from his warm and beautiful bed. After winning that battle, he walked over to his closet, still clearing his eyes from their sleepiness. He threw out a black hoody and matching pants with yellow strips on them. He opened his eyes from being treated and saw a shade of red in his closet from one of his jackets.

Instantly, the image of red hair filled his mind. The memory was just a second long, but long enough to get Sora to wake up completely. His eyes shot open from the thought, and just like that, he wasn't drowsy anymore. He walked to the bathroom to do his morning was up routine.

It took Sora several minutes to shower, brush his teeth and do another failed attempt at coaming his hair. By the time Sora was done, he could smell something going on down stairs. He quickly threw on his selected garments and ran out of the room. He was in a very good mood today as is evidence by how he slid down the staircase railing. The kitchen was open to the lounging area with the staircase right next to it. Sora could see his brother already up and dressed to tackle the day.

"Morning bro, what's on the menu this morning?" Sora asked as he rushed to his seat.

"This morning we have freshly prepared bacon with scrambled eggs and some yogurt. If u want toast, you're gonna have to make it yourself." Roxas loved to cook, seeing as Sora nearly burned down their previous house in Twilight Town, he was in charge of the hot stove plates in the house.

"Sounds good to me."

"By the way, do you think we should go to the beach today? Me might run into Riku and the others." Roxas asked, hoping to run into Naminé alongside the crashing waves.

"Maybe not, we should probably pay attention to the house today. It's been years since this house has been occupied, there might be some broken stuff we need to fix." Sora suggested. Even though he was a clumsy, goofy guy, he was still responsible at times. Roxas thought about it and agreed. They were going to be living here, so it was important to make sure all is well.

"Where should we start. I realized that one of the cabinets weren't quite right. The door on it wouldn't close properly." Roxas added. Before Sora could answer, there was a knock on the door. Roxas and Sora both drew their attention to the where the knocking had originated from. It came straight from the front door. Sora stood up and walked over, guessing it was just the mail man or something. While walking over he looked back at Roxas before opening the door.

"Yeah ill check that out, also, I think the showerhead might be rusted." Sora yelled back at Roxas. He then turned his head to see who was standing on the other side of the doorframe. Sora was blown away, completely surprised, exploding with awe. His eyes popped open and his words went numb. Before him was a beautiful red head, with eyes as wide as his, but more radiant than ever with a touch of surprise in them. Beside her was standing a cute blond with only white covering her body.

"SORA!?"

"KAIRI!? NAMINE?"

"What the hell are you doing here!" asked the freaked-out redhead.

"I live here! What are you doing here? How did you know where we lived?" Sora was just as freaked out about this as Kairi.

"We?" Naminé asked from behind her sister.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Roxas appeared from the shadows as if he was called, only to get the same surprise than Sora. Roxas's eyes were drawn to Naminé's. for a moment, he was lost in her burning gaze, not wanting to find the exit. Naminé's cheeks started glowing a little pink, and with her skin, it was clearly visible.

Sora took a deep breath, trying to recover from the shock.

"Okay, let's all just calm down. Kairi, how did you know where we lived?" asked a curious Sora.

"I'll tell you, but can we get this cake out of my hands, my arms are starting to cramp." Kairi had a little blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, please come in." Sora invited them both inside, making way so that they can pass him. Roxas copied his brother and walked after the girls, directing them to the kitchen. Kairi placed the cake on the counter before turning around, bracing herself to be stormed by questions.

"Welcome to the place we like to call home!" announced Sora with a grand smile on his face. His hands were shot in the air to make his announcement more enthusiastic. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at his presentation and ended up with a cute smile.

"Thank you." Kairi instantly felt comfortable around Sora and his brother.

"So, how did you two find us?" wondered Roxas.

"Oh yeah, our house is right next door." Kairi answered. Sora and Roxas stood there for a moment, lagging before they freaked out once again.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" both of them thought that Kairi and Naminé lived on the other side of town, but no, they were closer to them than they had imagined.

"Don't act so surprised, we felt the same you do." Said Naminé.

"I didn't expect that, but why are you guys here if I may ask." Sora at least had manners.

"Well, we saw new neighbours had moved in here so we thought we would bring you guys a house warming present." Kairi was a little embarrassed by it, but her smile didn't fade, only her cheeks gained a brighter glow.

"It's Kairi's special cake! It's really good! I admit that I tried to steal a piece last night." Naminé confessed. Sora's eyes started to sparkle and his face had wonder all over it.

"CAKE!" Sora yelled.

"Wow, thanks you two. That's really nice of you. I'm sure Sora is gonna die over it."

"By the way, why did Sora say the shower head was rusty?" Kairi thought about it, but it sounded a lot dirtier with every repeat in her head.

"Oh, that. Roxas and I were just talking about fixing some stuff in the house. This place hasn't been lived in for a few years, but the house keeper did a good job taking care of this place." Sora explained.

"Can we help?" Naminé burst out. She wanted to stay and be helpful. Kairi was just about to ask the same thing.

"Sure, we'd love it if you two could hang around. But I'm pretty sure that fixing things will go faster than usual. We only have a few things to check." Roxas smiled at Naminé, happy that she asked if they could stay.

"But until then, wanna join us for breakfast? Roxas is a good cook."

"Kairi is, too. I'm just a helping hand." Naminé whispered.

"Well, Sora is just the eater. Last time he burned the eggs and accidently destroyed the toaster." Roxas added. Everyone laughed at the joke, except Sora who was bowing his head in shame.

The four sat down together and continued talking over breakfast. They talked about how good Sora was with a guitar. In Kairi's mind, that meant he was good with his hands. Roxas learned that Naminé liked sweets, probably why she is so sweet to begin with. They all told jokes and laughed at each other's stories. There was joy and laughter throughout the halls of the once empty house.

Roxas's eyes obverted towards the clock to see that it was nearly twelve o'clock. He didn't want their chat to end but things had to be done.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we get started?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll go upstairs and see if I can replace the shower head."

"I'll join you." Kairi volunteered. Sora nodded and accepted her help without any hesitation. He had actually hoped she would join him.

"So that means I get the cabinet door." Roxas implied. He looked over to Naminé and shot a smile her way.

"Would you like to help me, Naminé?" Roxas asked, keeping his figures crossed that she would say "Yes". Naminé looked back into Roxas's eyes and replied by nodding her head.

"Awesome, I'll get the tools. You can head up to the bathroom. I'll be right there." Sora instructed and ran off to get a wrench. Kairi walked up the stairs with a smile on her lips while Roxas and Naminé checked to see what was wrong with the cabinet. Sora quickly found the necessary tools he needed and raced back to the kitchen. He brought the entire tool box and left it in the kitchen for in case Roxas needed something.

Kairi walked into the bathroom only to be amazed by how beautiful it was. She wouldn't mind one bit to take a long shower in there. The tub was huge; could probably fit 2 people in at once. The shower was spacious as well. Sora popped in just a few seconds later with a wrench clutched in his fist. Kairi had to admit he kind of looked like a handyman, without the butt crack.

"So, what's the plan? Are you going to replace the showerhead?" Kairi asked. She had never done handy work before, wasn't really necessary.

"Nah, just gonna take this one off and see if there is anything blocking it." Sora had to stand on his toes to reach the head because it was quite high up. He manages to get hold of it and screw it off.

Back at Roxas, he had taken a screw driver and tried to take off the door completely. Naminé was standing behind him, admiring the view.

"Do you and Sora usually fix things on your own? I mean, its a good skill and all, but wouldn't you rather have someone else do it?" Naminé wondered since they had no complaints whatsoever.

"I understand where you're coming from, but to be honest, i think it would be incredibly boring, and rude. Sora and I learned from a young age that if you break something, its your responsibility to fix it. Sora accepted those words and took them quite seriously. We then began looking for anything we might be able to fix and in a way, it felt like we were fixing our very own world. it felt good, knowing that there are no more problems for a while." Roxas told her all about it. With every word Roxas spoke, Naminé moved closer to him, secretly wanting to make contact with him. His words sounded melodies in her ears and her heart grew larger towards Roxas.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Alright, it seems there was just a little slush that blocked the head, it's taken care of now." Sora exclaimed, feeling like a professional engineer.

"That's it? I thought there would be more to it than that!" Kairi was a little disappointed, mostly because it took such a short while to fix it all.

"Don't worry, if I find another problem, I'll be sure to teach you how to fix it." Sora joked, with truth mixed in. he tips toed up again to try and get the head back on, but bathrooms are known for being slippery. Whilst Sora was trying to get up to where the showerhead belonged, he accidently slipped on the tiles and went crashing into the wall in front of him. As he slid down to the floor, he turned the shower on on his way down which sent a wave of water blasting against Kairi.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kairi yelled from the cold and the wet feeling of water spraying at her.

The moment Roxas and Naminé heard the screams, the cabinet broke off the wall, sending Roxas aback into Naminé. Naminé tripped over her own feet but Roxas was really fast and caught her, not saving her from the fall but falling along with her. Roxas was the one who hit the floor first with the beautiful blond on his chest. Roxas maneuverer them both to switch places so that he would take the fall and Naminé wouldn't get hurt at all.

Sora realized what was happening and shifted as quick as he could to his feet to stop the water, but he was caught by confusion and turned the water up rather than down. Kairi's yells didn't echo throughout the house anymore but the water kept coming, so Sora used himself as a shield and held his hands against the shower head, trying to redirect the waterflow. Finally, Kairi managed to get to the taps and switched off the water.

"Damn…I'm so sorry about this. Are you alright?" Sora was worried about Kairi, wondering if she was hurt or if she slipped. His eyes were closed and his hands still on the shower head, feeling terrible for what just happened.

"S-S-Sora…" Sora turned around and opened his eyes to see that Kairi was completely showered by water. Her clothes were soaking wet, but that want what bothered them. Kairi and Sora's clothes were wet, as well as perfectly see through. Kairi tried her best to cover herself up with her arms and hands, to embarrassed to be seen by Sora. It was far too late to try and cover anything up. Sora could see her cute bra shining through as her shirt wrapped around her body perfectly, as if it were a second layer of skin. Her figure was the eighth wonder of the world. Sora let go of the head slowly, still taking in what he was seeing.

"D-don't look, it's embarrassing…" Kairi might have been showered by a cold stream of water, but Sora's gaze burned her up. Kairi felt a warm feeling rising to her face when she saw what Sora's body had to offer. He was packed with a firm chest as well as perfect abs. He had love handles which made her desire him even more. It was sorry that she had to resist him.

Sora sparked out of his trance and realized that there was a pretty girl probably freezing to death.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll get you a towel." Sora got out of the shower and grabbed a towel off of the railing. He turned back around with speed, only to bump into Kairi, she wasn't shivering, just wet. Sora threw the towel around her and whipped her shoulders dry.

"What about you? You're going to catch a cold if you stay like that?" Kairi commented. Sora looked down on himself and saw that he was also dripping the floors wet. He hadn't even noticed; his thoughts were on Kairi. He grabbed a towel and started whipping himself off.

"Let's head for my room, I'll give you some of my clothes. It might be boy-ish but at least it will be dry.

Roxas was still lying on the floor with Naminé on top of him, worried that she was hurt by the fall.

"Naminé, are you alright?" Naminé opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she had fallen onto something soft instead of the cold, hard floor. It was warm, like it was welcoming her. She finally came too and found Roxas beneath her. It was her turn to be warried.

"I should be asking you that. Are you hurt?" Naminé's expression explained all her emotion in a single look. She was horrified at the sight of Roxas hurt.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you weren't injured at all." Naminé's eyes went from worried, to relieved. In the moment they both shared, Naminé noticed that there was something resting on her waist, she slowly slid her hand to that specific location, only to identify that Roxas's arms were wrapped around her. No wonder she felt to welcomed, he was holding her onto her.

"What happened here?" Sora and Kairi appeared from the edge of the room before spotting the scene that was playing out on the kitchen floor.

"Are we interrupting?" Kairi asked with a wide smirk across her face. Sora had the same expression. As if they had just been shot from the earth, Roxas and Naminé jumped up off of each other.

"What happened here?" Sora asked, pointing to the broken cabinet.

"Oh, I'll tell you later. What happened to you two?" Roxas asked. Sora was wearing his red hoody instead of the black one he wore earlier. Kairi had some of Sora's clothes on that seemed a bit too big for her. One of those items on her body was another one of Sora's favourite hoodies. Their hair had signs of being wet and rustled, as if recently dried.

"I'll tell you later." Everyone in the room had a different shade of red on their faces from the memories of what had happened.

"Anyways, Naminé and I should probably get going before it gets dark. Thanks for having us over." Kairi announced. Naminé agreed that it was getting late and they probably had things to do at home.

"Before you go, Roxas and I were hoping to get your numbers. I know it sounds awkward but…" Sora was interrupted by Kairi before he could finish.

"Yes, of course!" Sora was a little shocked at the quick response.

"I mean, Naminé and I wanted to ask you two that as well. We were planning on going to the beach next week. We will text you any details that come up." Kairi played it smoothly.

It took only a few seconds for them to exchange numbers, but the thoughts of joy couldn't be contained. They were all happy to be connected to each other; now they could talk whenever they'd like.

"Perfect, by the way, I put the clothes in the dryer. I'll bring it to you tomorrow if that's okay?" Sora whispered the last part so that his brother or Naminé couldn't hear how embarrassing it is.

The sun had faded into the distance and became replaced by the bright stars reflecting down on the island. Kairi and Naminé were in the living room watching tv while thinking on and on about today's events. Naminé could still feel Roxas holding her down against him. She couldn't forget the heat that radiated from him and the comfort he gave her.

Kairi was still clinging on to Sora's hoody. It made her feel close to him as well as warm. His scent was engraved into the hoody which Kairi couldn't get enough of. She felt a strange sensation between her legs every time she thought about Sora's fine body. She wanted to hold onto it, touch it non-stop, and have Sora all over her as well.

"I'm going up to my room." Kairi presented. Naminé was too lost in her own fantasies to hear what she said.

Kairi slowly walked up to her room, closed the door behind her, fell onto the bed and buried her face in Sora's jacket. She wanted more, more than just the hoodie. She wanted to feel Sora touch her, imagining it was Sora on her and not the hoodie. She used her finger tips to trace her body, pretending it was Sora doing it instead. Her hands rubbed softly on her own skin as she tried to picture Sora's hands ravaging her body. Her fingers were stopped by the feel of fabric that Kairi wanted to make disappear. She unzipped the hoody, revealing nothing under it but flesh. Kairi wasn't even wearing a bra to guard her breasts.

She slowly moved her hands upward and slid them under the hoodie where her nipples had been hidden. She got a fair feel of herself but wanted it to be Sora who controlled her. She thought about what had happened today and noticed the strange sensation again. She couldn't hold back, she wanted something to satisfy her. She slowly manipulated her other hand to gently slide into her pants and bypass her panties. She could feel the wet, dripping love juices caused as a result of her wild thoughts.

She rubbed her nipples gently while her eyes were closed with another hand shoved down her pants. She gently whispered Sora's name to herself, imagining she is whispering into his ears as he thrusts into her. She slid her finger into herself, knowing it couldn't be quite the same but she had nothing else. She couldn't stop herself, only go on and on longing to touch Sora…for Sora to touch her. She wanted, needed, craved him.

She tried her best to contain her moans, but a few managed to escape her lungs. Her body felt hot and became even warmer with ever movement her hands made. Her nipples became hard, her pussy became wet and her mind became numb.

"I'm…I'm gonna…I...!" Kairi shot through herself as she came. She could feel the magical chills running down her body, washing her dry of her desires for Sora. She laid on her bed, surrounded by the sheets as if she had real sex. The hoody still open, her pants hanging down her knees and her breath missing from her lungs. She could feel it all, every movement, every breath, every heartbeat. She just wished she could have shared it with the boy next door.

"That boy..." She whispered to herself before she closed her eyes and fell into the depth of her dreams.

 **Author's Quote: Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Any and all comments are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

the sun was peaking from the horizon, welcoming another warm and beautiful day on the island. The sound of the waves could be heard from every corner of Destiney island as well as every home that have taken refuge.

Sora and Roxas both had a black hoodie on with swimming trunks. Only difference between them were that Sora's hoodie was sleeveless. They both had a towel hanging over their shoulders with flip-flops attached to their feet.

"Do we have everything we need?" Sora asked from the kitchen counter. Roxas was on the opposite end, checking the cooler bag for anything they might have missed.

"Snacks, dry clothes, refreshments, sunscreen…doesn't look like we forgot anything." Roxas zipped the bag closed and looked at his brother with his arms resting on the counter.

"Now all we need are the girls." Sora shoved his hands into his pocket, only imagining the fun they were going to have today.

All attention was obverted towards the front door when the doorbell sounded. Roxas grabbed the bag and ran towards the door, with Sora heavy on his heels. The second they reached the door, they swung it open with a rush to reveal the two beautiful ladies standing on the other side.

"BEACH DAAAAAAYYYY!" Sora and Roxas yelled to the sky to express their excitement. Kairi and Naminé couldn't help but giggle at the them.

Naminé had a white sweater on to cover the top of her body and Kairi had a pink jacket. They both wore short shorts that were easy to get out of once they got to the beach.

"Looks like you two are excited." Kairi pointed out. The twin brothers smiled broadly to answer her question.

"We have been waiting for this day all week." Sora replied.

"After a whole week of boredom, we deserve a day out on the beach." Roxas added.

"Well then, we should get moving. Riku and the others will meet us there soon." Naminé implied. Roxas and Sora nodded and locked the door on their way out.

The past week, Sora, Roxas, Naminé and Kairi have been walking to and from school together. Riku would usually have a smug expression on his face; he had an idea that there was something deeper going on between them.

It was a short walk from Sora's house to the beach. The group would talk about their plans for the day like creating sand sculptures, swimming, burring each other in sand and so on. It didn't take them long to reach the hot sand and spray of the ocean.

"Man, that view never gets old." Kairi was referring to the beautiful sparkle of light reflecting off of the see surface. The morning breeze would carry the fresh smell of air that the salt water would provide.

"Let's find a good spot to set up!" Roxas was eager to get into the water and float in its embrace. The four walked around, searching for a good area where they could lay down their towels. Sora managed to find a nice plot of shade under a tree not far from where they started. They all agreed it was a good place to start their day and threw their towels neatly down on the uneven surface.

"Well we can't go swimming in our clothes like this." Sora started pulling his hoody off along with his brother.

Kairi was busy with her towel when she heard the ruffling of fabric. She turned her attention to the two boys who were standing half naked in front of her. Naminé was already burning from the sight of laying eyes on Roxas's bare skin. The light from the sun was sparkling through the leaved of the tree, giving the brothers a beautiful highlight. Kairi tried her best not to be affected by the sight of a shirtless Sora. Naminé and Kairi stood up and decided that they were not the going to be the only ones to suffer the agony of desire.

Naminé and Kairi looked at each other and smiled at each other in an evil way. Immediately the sisters would pull down the cloth covering their skin, waiting to receive a reaction from Roxas and Sora.

"Hey boys." Kairi's voice travelled to their ears, causing Sora and Roxas to turn around in order to give the girl's their deserved attention.

No sound was made, only the wide starch of their eyes spoke plenty. Kairi and Naminé were standing firmly with only a bikini top and bottom to shield their bodies from wondering eyes. Kairi wore a red bikini with straps only attached at her back and a thin rope that crossed over her chest and connected around her neck. The bottom part of it had only a knot tied to the side, indicating it only took one pull in the knot to free her body from the restraints.

Naminé wore a plain bikini with straps extending over her shoulders towards the back with a white bottom.

They couldn't help but have their mouths drop to the floor from the sight. It was safe to say that Naminé and Kairi won this round.

"Man, you act like you've never seen a girl in a bikini before." The sound of the voice was far too familiar. Everyone looked to the side to locate a silver haired jock, wearing nothing but his blue swimming trunks. By his side was a cute, but short, girl with short black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black bikini top with matching bottoms.

"Don't tease them Riku, I'm sure we are torturing them enough as it is." Kairi teased. Sora and Roxas rushed to stand back up straight and while their dumbstruck expressions of their face.

"Hahaha, why don't you just flash them your boobs and end their suffering?" the girl in black found a way to get them all aroused.

"XION!" Kairi and Naminé quickly covered their breasts with their arms, once again leaving Sora and Roxas paralyzed by her comment. Sora was so shocked her tipped over like a domino, but he quickly recovered with another goofy smile on his lips.

"Enough talk! To the BEACH!" Sora charged to the water with Roxas right behind him. Kairi and Naminé followed only moments after with Riku and Xion dashing to the finish line.

They all ran through the water with a passion to get in deep. Sora forgot all about the oncoming waves and got knocked off balance while everyone else dove under it. Sora reappeared from the flowing water and continued his battle cry into the water.

They all spent hours in the water, splashing, dipping and racing each other. Sora managed to sneak under Kairi and lift her up onto his shoulders. Kairi squealed from the surprise of having Sora's spikey hair brush between her legs. Roxas did the same to Naminé, triggering the beginning of a battle where the objective was to push one of the other's shoulders. Hayner, pence and Olette arrived a little late to the party because Olette couldn't decide what swimsuit would make Hayner drool the most.

Riku went back to shore after about two hours of getting soaked and went to sleep in the rays of the sun. Xion joined Olette and the others, collecting sea shells that have washed up in the sand. Hayner found a crab and made the mistake of trying to pick it up, only to get his finger caught in its pinchers.

The sun was finally at its peak when the splashing loons decided to take a break. Sora, Roxas, Naminé and Kairi were nearly out of breath as they walked to shore. The current of the ocean kept trying to pull them back, but with no luck.

"Man, I'm starving. Let's bust out the treats." Sora was still hyper from the fun they all had. Roxas reached into the cooler bag and yanked out a bag of potato chips and a container with sandwiches. Kairi had also brought some of her home-made juice to wash down their food. The four enjoyed a self-made picnic together, talking about how they had their struggling match and how they had a war with the waves.

Sora was laughing when he noticed the island in the middle of the ocean. It seemed deserted but he could make out wood works against the side of the rocks.

"Hey Kairi, what's that island over there." Sora pointed to where he was looking. Kairi turned her head to look in the direction his finger was pointing.

"Oh, that use to be the island Riku and I use to hang out on. Our parents helped us to build a hide out there. Later on, while we were still busy working on it, Olette moved here along with my friend, Selphie. We all worked together on it and even got Hayner and pence to help out. We spent almost every day on the island, playing. But we rarely go over there anymore." Kairi explained. Sora kept staring at the island in wonder, having a huge craving to go explore.

"Wanna go check it out?" Kairi smiled at the statue of Sora. Sora looked back at her directly with a huge smile and excitement in his eyes. He was more excited to have Kairi go along with him than actually exploring.

"Naminé, do you and Roxas want to join us?" Kairi asked generously.

"No thanks, I think Roxas and I will stay here and finish our lunch." Naminé answered. Roxas couldn't answer because his face was stuffed with a whole sandwich.

Xion and the others were busy burying Riku under a sculpture of sand while he was sleeping, so she didn't bother to ask them. She started walking off to the docks with Sora right behind her. That's when she realized that she was going to be on a deserted island, alone, with Sora. Sora had already figured out the situation and had a bright red reflection on his face. Kairi's cheeks had only just started to glow.

In a way, they preferred to be alone, that way no one could bother them with their tour. Even though their intentions were harmless, their minds were playing tricks on them. Thoughts of what could happen while they were over there consumed them.

The duo didn't take long to reach the docks. Kairi had a little boat on the edge of the docks waiting to be boarded. Sora got on first before holding out his hand for Kairi to hold onto while she got on as well. Kairi didn't really want to let go of his hand for his skin felt soft and the heat radiating from it was comforting. Sora didn't want to let go either, he secretly wanted to hold onto her entire body. Unfortunately, their contact was broken due to Sora volunteering to row them to the island. Slowly but surely, the boat was following its path to paradise with two passengers who couldn't get enough of each other's eyes.

 **Author's quote: Hope this chapter has got you all warmed up. Stay tuned for more and who knows, maybe something juicy might turn up. please review and tell me what you all think. Would love to get your input.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

After a few minutes of rowing, the boat slid into the island harbour. Kairi quickly jumped out of the boat and onto the dock where Sora shortly followed. He secured the boat to a wooden pole to ensure their escape instead of getting themselves stranded. Kairi looked directly at the land in front of her, old memories began surfacing, causing Kairi to smile at the times she had on the island.

"This place is a lot larger up close." Sora commented. Kairi nodded, yet for her, it felt smaller than usual.

"Alright, time to start the official tour!" Kairi was excited to show Sora around. She had never been a tour guide before.

"On your left, you can see the fort we built as little kids. It covers the entire mountain and is filled with a maze of rooms. On the right, you can see the ocean, stretching as far as the eye can see." Sora laughed at Kairi's manner of speaking. She sounded like an actual museum tour guide.

"Why so formal? Should I tip you afterwards?" Sora joked.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." Kairi added.

The two explored the fort together with Kairi leading the way. The insides were quite dark, making it a little hard to make out what was going on. The fort was built with the usual wooden boards, yet not every board was evenly stacked. As a result, Sora tripped over one of the outstanding planks and was sent straight forward.

Kairi had turned around to see if Sora was still behind her, only to be met with the spikey brunette's body pinning her to a wall. Sora had shielded himself by using his hands to stop the forward motion. If he had not done so in time, he might have crushed Kairi.

"I'm so sorry, I tripped." Sora apologized. Kairi's eyes were focused on Sora, realizing the position they were in. Sora had her caged in with his arms as the bars.

"I-its fine. Are you okay at least?" even though Kairi's face was bloodshot, her worries were still fictional.

Sora backed away, and like a soldier, got back to his previous post. They had finished walking through the fort and decided to go back outside. Kairi had so much to show him, yet there was one place in particular she wanted him to see.

"Hey, what time do you need to be back home?" Sora asked, afraid he might get Kairi into trouble.

"Whenever I want, I should just let my mom know where I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, the sun is setting and I don't see Riku and the others on the beach, at least not from here." Kairi focused on the shore to see that all their stuff was gone and there was no one in sight.

"Has it really gotten this late?" Kairi questioned. Sora nodded and looked at Kairi, waiting for her to decide if she wanted to go home or stay a bit longer.

"Alright, before we go, there's a place I really want to show you. Just promise not to tell anyone about it. It's my own secret hiding spot!" Kairi seemed to have kept the best for last. Sora's curiosity began to start up.

Kairi led the way past the fort. Next to a small waterfall there were a few bushes that have been covering a small cave. Sora and Kairi had to bend down in order to walk through without bumping their heads. On the other side of the tunnel, was an entire room filled with stone. On the stone were drawings that look similar to that of a little girl.

"Wow, what is this place?" Sora was amazed.

"I call it, the Secret Spot. Whenever Riku and I would play hide and seek, I'd hide in here. You should have seen how frustrated Riku got when he couldn't find me." Kairi giggled.

"Till this day, he doesn't know anything about this place." Kairi admired the room, realizing she hadn't been here in years.

"How about the others? Don't they know about this place?" Sora asked.

"To be honest, you're the only one who I brought here. So, no spoiling this place." Kairi warned. Sora smiled.

"So, is this OUR secret spot now?" Sora asked. Kairi thought about it, thinking that there is no harm in sharing her secrets with Sora.

"Very well, this is our secret spot now." Kairi smiled, feeling happy to be able to share such a place with Sora. Sora felt so honoured to have been Kairi's first visitor.

"Hey, I noticed there are a lot of drawings here, did you get bored waiting for Riku to find you when you were kids?" Sora asked.

"Exactly correct, waiting for Riku was so boring. So, I brought some crayon with me and just started doodling on the stone walls. But that was years ago. Can't even make out what I drew." Kairi stood beside Sora, looking up at the walls and thinking about the old days.

Sora placed his hand on one of the stones, imagining a small Kairi drawing to her heart's content.

"I wish I could have been here." Sora whispered.

"Why you say that?" Kairi asked.

"Thinking about you being alone in this cave, kind of makes me feel sad. Wish I had been here to draw with you." Kairi's heart bashed against her ribs. Sora's concern for her made her happy.

"Sora…" Kairi whispered to herself.

Sora found a picture that kind of looked like a trace of Kairi's hand when she was a little kid. He went down on his knee and closely examine the "hand thing" on the wall.

"Hey Kairi, mind giving me your hand?" Sora asked while extending his hand out to Kairi. Kairi had no idea why he wanted her hand but she decided to play along.

Sora gently took her hand into his and let her beside himself. Sora placed her hand next to baby Kairi's hand print, comparing the two with each other. Naturally, Kairi's hands are larger than they were all those years ago.

"You must have been really small when you drew this." Sora laughed.

"I was a little kid, of course it would be small." She laughed with Sora. After their amusement ended, they both realized they had been holding onto each other's hands, again, for a very long time.

The expression on their faces were indescribable, but there was a touch of love in every bit of their eyes. They both broke from their contact, acting as if it was nothing.

"Uhm, Sora." Kairi couldn't look into Sora's eyes, she was afraid her blushing cheeks would make her look silly. Same went for Sora who was looking up at the ceiling while Kairi was looking at the sand.

"Yeah? You need something?" he asked.

"Uhm…can I have your hand." Kairi's blush grew brighter. Sora was shocked at the question and looked at the redhead with a shade of red covering his face. Kairi was still looking at the sand, but she slowly reached out her hand, declaring how serious she was.

Sora obliged and gently gave her his hand. Kairi's attention shifted and all eyes were on the touching flesh of their hands. Both their minds went blank, not even caring about keeping anything away from each other.

They pair of hands moved in unison, palm against palm, finger against finger. Kairi's hand felt so small in the grasp of Sora's. As if they were being controlled by another entity, their fingers spread, giving the opposite person access to curl their fingers around their hand. Slowly, they both fit into one another, as if they were made for one another.

"T-this feels…nice." Kairi whispered, scared that any loud noises would shatter their moment. Sora's attention got grabbed by Kairi's words. His eyes were on her now, same with Kairi who sensed the heat from Sora's stare.

They were on their knees, with their hands fused, yet it was still not enough. They were so lost in the moment that they did not care how long they were looking at each other or how long their hands were fitted. Again, they moved slowly, taking their time to reach each other.

Their faces moving slowly towards one another, eyes refusing to break apart from the depth of the other. Sora could smell Kairi's sweet strawberry scent even better with every passing second. Kairi felt Sora's breath gliding on her skin as well. They were inches away from each other, yet it wasn't close enough. They wanted to be completely against one another, no distance in between to separate them.

Closing their eyes, they braced for impact. Their eyes might not be making contact, but their lips were another story.

Kairi could feel something soft barely touching her lips, same for Sora. The feeling became better as pressure was placed. At last, their lips were pressed together, expressing the feelings between the two with zero hesitation.

Kairi couldn't think anymore, she was in heaven. Sora had no words for the feeling he was experiencing. Everything felt perfect, as if the world had become brighter. Their hearts connected with every second that went by.

Kairi made the first movement and extended her hand to brush it through Sora's hair. Sora used his arm to wrap around Kairi's body and pull her closer. Passion increased with every movement, every breeze, every crash of the waves.

Unfortunately, they had to break free from one another to catch their breath. Their bodies were together, their eyes on each other, nothing could come close to perfection like this.

Sora noticed the room became a lot darker since they started their adventure. He worried that they might get home too late and end up wandering in the dark. Although it wouldn't be the worst thing to ever happen. Kairi and him under the stars, he could definitely see that picture clearly.

"Shouldn't we get back?" Sora asked with a wide smile on his face.

"We probably should, but…" Kairi said before moving back in to meet Sora's lips once more. Their fused hands broke apart and Kairi's arms wrapped all around Sora's neck. Sora wrapped his hands around Kairi's body, afraid that she might slip away from him.

Their passion was all over the island, their love surrounded them like a shield. Kairi slowly moved away from Sora's lips but pinning her forehead against his, scared that moving away any further would separate them completely.

"Now we can go home." Kairi smiled at Sora.

Sora smirked at the beauty against his body. They both let go of each other, a hard battle indeed, and stood up from the sandy floor.

The sun had completely vanished from the world and the stars came out to play. Sora and Kairi were still walking, hand in hand, shoulder against shoulder, heart to heart. It was almost tragic for them to have reached their homes already.

"Would you like to come in?" Sora asked. He just didn't want Kairi to go just yet. He wanted to be with her a little while more.

"You just don't want me to leave, am I right?" Kairi joked.

"Okay, have a good night then." Sora started walking up, leaving contact with Kairi. Kairi panicked and immediately grabbed onto Sora's hand.

"YES! Yes, I wanna come in!" Kairi cried. She didn't want Sora to go either. Sora smiled at how cute Kairi's reaction was and pulled her closer to himself.

They walked up to the front door and entered the house. Sora walked into the kitchen, noticing that all the lights are on but no one was there. He walked a little further, trying to investigate. Kairi on the other hand was frozen in place, staring into the tv area.

"Wonder where Roxas…" he got cut off when he looked over to the living room and saw two blonds, together, making out on the couch.


End file.
